


Повезло так повезло

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Food Fantasy
Genre: Gen, Humor, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: художественные допущения по поводу ритуала призываодин из игровых аватаров – это черный кот
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Повезло так повезло

**Author's Note:**

> художественные допущения по поводу ритуала призыва
> 
> один из игровых аватаров – это черный кот

Это был самый торжественный день в жизни самого обычного котика. Первый призыв. Для любого жителя Тиерлы этот день был значимым, но когда у тебя четыре лапы и впридачу, все воспринимается несколько по-другому. В общем, котик чувствовал себя крайне взволнованным. Пока он поднимался на храмовую гору, ему грезились редкие духи, с которыми они обязательно станут друзьями, и большие свершения. Он откроет небольшой тихий ресторанчик, будет готовить вкусную еду и радовать посетителей. Чем не свершение для обычного кота?  
Все случилось несколько иначе, чем он предполагал. Нет, священники приняли его радушно, несмотря на то, что он был пусть и говорящим, но все-таки котом, и даже провели к месту призыва. Но вот потом...  
Стоило погрузить в машину необходимое количество луковиц, как та вся затряслась и забулькала, и сколько кот ни пытался убедить себя, что это нормально, в гуле и рокоте ему чудилось что-то зловещее.  
А потом дым рассеялся, замерли все, включая котика, который к месту призыва был ближе всего. Потому что, конечно же, на его призыв отозвалась не милашка Тирамису и даже не зануда Омурайсу. О нет, в центре круга стоял здоровенный белобрысый жлоб разряжённый в красно-чёрную кожу, с двумя огромными клешнями за спиной.  
— Шевелись, — заявил жлоб и ступил на пол храма. — Не стой у меня на пути.   
Котик икнул от испуга и потерял сознание.  
Когда он очнулся, над ним столпились священники. Когда он очнулся, над ним столпились священники: кто-то предлагал разойтись, чтобы ему было чем дышать, кто-то — побрызгать водой, а кто-то — вообще вынести из храма. Тут они заметили, что он очнулся, но вели себя как-то не особо радостно, отводили глаза.   
— Я перенервничал, да? — упавшим голосом спросил котик, садясь. — И провалил призыв?  
— Да если бы, — заговорил старший из братьев, но тут его просто оттолкнули в сторону, а котика за шкирку вздернули вверх... и нет, бугай ему не померещился.  
— Ну что, Мастер, — проговорил тот с издёвкой. — Пойдем, покажешь мне, где я буду жить.   
И, не слушая возражений, потащил прочь из храма.  
Котик болтался у него под мышкой, обречённо сложив лапки.  
Кажется, его мечта открыть небольшой тихий ресторан только что накрылась медным тазом.


End file.
